Reaching You
by Seepingshadows
Summary: Twisted memories that confuse dream with reality making it nearly impossible for Sora to tell which is which. From the chosen hero of the Keyblade to a normal teen with no memory. Nobody will listen to the confused teen. No one but Hikari. OCs
1. Trying to Reach You

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney_**

**_This was a idea I had when the second game first came out. I never really wrote it down but when I told my friend she ask that I write it. Found the plot interesting. So after forever I decide to give it a shot. Sorry if its written poorly. I tried my best._**

* * *

><p>"I feel kind of bad for the loser" a red haired girl said as her blue eyes stared over at her silver haired friend. The girl sit at her desk as the boy leaned against the wall by her desk.<p>

"Don't worry, Kairi. He deserved it if you ask me. Always quick to pick fights. If we're lucky he won't wake up" the boy scoffed as they both suddenly heard something slam behind them.

The two turned to a girl with purple hair and matching eyes.

"Shut up! What right do you have to say that Riku. You don't even know him" she shout gaining the attention of the remaining students in the class.

"Hikari, we didn't mean to upset you" the girl named Kairi started quickly standing and turning to the glaring girl. Hikari rarely ever showed anger.

The purple eyed girl hastedly grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom.

"What do they know?" the girl questioned as tears started filling her eyes.

"Oi, Hikari! Wait up" a voice called from behind causing the girl to turn.

A smiling spiky blond haired boy rode a skateboard from the school toward her. He quickly stopped flipping the board up with his foot and catching it with his hand while the other hand adject the strap of his backpack.

"Hey, were are you off to so quickly?" the boy's blue orbs locked with her purple ones and suddenly became worried.

"Hikari, what's wrong" he questioned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine Roxas" Hikari retorted removing his hand and turning away from him before wiping the tears from her eyes. Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, you up for some Sea-Salt Ice-Cream later" Roxas asked trying to think of something to cheer the girl up.

"I'm actually heading to the hospital" the girl stated with a sad smile that Roxas mirrored as soon as the word left her mouth.

"Hikari, I'm sure he'll wake up sooner or later. You shouldn't-" Roxas started to say as Hikari looked up at him curiously.

"Roxas!" somebody suddenly shouted making the teen turn. A girl with short black hair, blue eyes and a guy with long spiky red hair and green eyes ran forward.

"There you are" the girl said before throwing Hikari a small wave.

"Sorry Xion. I thought you and Axel already left. I was about to head to the station" Roxas replied as the two waited.

"You'll be at the hospital later, right?" he asked Hikari as she nod.

"I'll meet you there later" he finished hopping on his skateboard.

"Bye" he shouted skating away as Axel and Xion chased after him shouting their own good-byes. Hikari grinned shaking her head before headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's finally time" Riku said standing next to Sora.<p>

"Right, let's finish this" Ventus smiled standing at Sora's other side.

"To put a stop to the madness" Terra added tightening his grip on his Keyblade.

"And restore the light" Aqua stated placing a hand over her heart.

"We'll beat Xehanort once and for all. Then...I'll open the door" Sora concluded staring up at his group of friends.

Riku, Terra, Aqua, and Ven all nod in agreement. Once they finished preparing the final battle would begin.

"Wake up, please" a familiar voice called out making Sora's head jerk to the source only to find no one there.

"Sora" a girl with purple hair stood in front of him in tears. Her purple tear filled eyes gaze up at him. Sora's heart twisted in pain at the unknown girl's sadness.

"Please" she cried as Sora began reaching a hand out to her.

"Sora" a soft voice whispered to him as he turned a way from the girl to one of his best friends and the girl who he loved.

"Kairi" he glance at her before turning his eyes back where they've been only to find the girl gone.

"Are you alright? You look a little..." Kairi stated worry filling her voice as Sora threw her one of his lopsided grins.

"I'm fine, Kairi" he beamed as she softly smiled back.

"Okay" she said giving in as Riku cleared his throat making Sora realize how close the two of them were standing together. His face lit up as he quickly backed away rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sora, it's time" Terra informed making the young hero nod.

Sora started walking to his waiting friends before the young princess of heart grabbed his hand to stop him. Sora turned to Kairi's concern face.

Kairi peeped behind him at the others suddenly feeling shy. The others quickly started looking elsewhere a couple of them whistling.

"Come back safe, okay" she said sternly as Sora nod.

"Don't worry, Kairi. It'll all be over soon" he assure her as she slowly nod. He was about to leave again before he realize her still had a hold of him.

She noticed to and smile up at him. She slowly let go before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him so quickly Sora started wondering if it really happened.

"I'll be waiting" Kairi smiled warmly up at him. Sora's eyes slowly widened as Kairi's features changed into that purple hair girl he saw earlier.

"Sora" the two voices blended. Thier arms released the confused boy as his shook his head. "Please" Sora grabbed his head with one of his hands.

"Sora, Sora" the voice started worriedly. Everything felt so off.

"Sora, hey Sora. Sora wake up" Kairi's voice blended with the other giving Sora a major headache. The brown haired boy jumped as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You okay?" Ven ask looking down at Sora's surprise face. Sora took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *

><p>"Hey" a boy that looked like an older Roxas said softly walking into the room. "How is he?" he questioned the girl as she frown.<p>

"The same. The doctors say they can't do anything. That all his wound have healed. That he's sleeping and dreaming" the girl answered on the verge of tears.

"Hikari" the boy started worriedly as the girl covered her face.

"This is all my fault. If he wasn't trying to protect me then he'd be okay. He tell me everything okay and smile. It's almost been a month" the girl cried as her body began to shake.

"I knew it" the girl continued to cry as the boy looked at the one who talked.

Roxas walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

"I had a feeling you were blaming yourself" Roxas sighed bending down beside Hikari who sat in a chair beside the bed. Roxas looked at the sleeping figure who seemed trouble in his sleep.

"He never liked it when you cried. Look" Roxas told her as she looked up at the sleeping figure's frown and the way his eyes were held tightly shut.

Hikari quickly wiped the tears away and grabbed the sleeping boy's hand.

* * *

><p>Sora's head was pounding and eyes opening wider. He's had quite a few close encounters and some minor injuries but it was never this.<p>

Sora felt himself gag and cough surprising him more as he felt the blood come up. He grind his teeth together as a keyblade was ripped from him.

"Sora!" his friends' calls barely heard. He felt an energy in him that helped his wound but not enough to stop the pain.

Riku rushed forward as Terra quickly started a combo attack on Xehanort.

"Sora" Riku shout running to his fallen friend. Sora was on his knees both hands held his stomach. Not even cure was powerful enough to stop the bleeding and now Sora's vision was starting to blur.

He winced lifting his blood covered hand. It was worse then he thought.

"Sorry Riku. Guess I got careless" The boy grinned up at his friend's face.

"Hey, look after Kairi for me, okay" Sora let out in his last breath falling over and hitting something really hard against his Head before everything went black.

_"SORA!"_

"Will I ever reach you, Sora?" Hikari asked the sleeping figure while giving his hand a soft squeeze.


	2. Confusing Turn of Events

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney_**

* * *

><p>Sora's head was pounding and his body numb. Was he dead?<p>

"Hey, how are you holding up?" a familiar male voice was heard nearby as Sora held his eyes shut and listened.

"Oh, hi. Why are you asking about me? Shouldn't you be asking about your brother?" a girl's voice replied even closer then the other voice. This voice sounded like it was right next to him. Foot steps were heard for a moment before stopping.

"I'm more worried about you. He's strong and will survive but he'll be flipping out if he wakes up to found you like this" the male retorted.

" This has to stop! You need to stop punishing yourself for this" another male's voice said angrily. The two males voices were so similar Sora thought they were the same person.

" Maybe I should call the school to stay longer. Seems like you could use some help" the first male's voice sighed.

" I'm be fine" the girl snapped.

" Right….. This is stupid. Can we go yet? I have a date" yet another voice almost growled.

"Van, stop it"

"Roxas, let me go"

"We're leaving"

Sora was so confused. What were they all talking about? All the yelling was making his head hurt worst. Wasn't he in the middle of a battle? Did his friends beat Xehanort? It felt like was a sleep for a long time. The feeling was similar to how he felt after waking up a year later as Namine restored his memories. He felt sore and tired. The people in the room was making it impossible to fall back asleep as the yelling continued. Gees, could they be any louder. With a frustrated sigh, Sora gave up on sleep and decided to find out what happen in the battle against Xehanort.

Sora opened his eyes to find everyone in the room arguing with each other. The two closest to Sora was a girl with purple hair and matching eyes around his age sitting on a chair beside the bed Sora laid on. A boy who looked like Ventus held the girl's arm trying to pull her up as her struggled against him. Sora also noticed two other people arguing across the room. One Sora knew as Ventus and the other as around Ventus age but reminded Sora of himself. The boy's hair was black and had piercing golden eyes. The four people all yelling. Sora grabbed his head and winced. He was growing angry.

"Please shut up! You're all giving me a headache" Sora shouted in a whiny voice as the room turned quiet.

No one said a word or moved. They all just stared at him as he rubbed his head.

" So- Sora" the only girl in the room spoke. Tears started filling her eyes as she slowly stood slipping out of the blond boy's hold on her arm. Sora didn't even have time to blink before the girl threw her arms around him.

"Are you really awake?" the girl ask whispering in his ear.

" Van, go call mom and tell her Sora's awake. Roxas go tell the doctor" Ventus ordered the two other boys.

Sora put both of his hands on the girl's shoulders and lightly removed her from him.

"Sora?" the girl questioned as Sora looked around confused.

"Huh? Oh, who are you?" Sora replied with his own question as the girl and boy gasped and a new wave of tears steamed down the girl's face.

"Sora, are you serious? This is your best friend" Ventus answered in disbelief as Sora looked at the girl as if trying to remember but shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't remember you" he finally said looking away from the sadden girl and to Ventus.

"What do you remember?" Ventus sighed the question out as Vanitas, Roxas, and the doctor enter the room.

"Oh, right. The battle against Xehanort. Ventus, what happened after I blacked out? Did you, Riku, Terra, and Aqua beat him?" Sora started asking question after question confusing the older boy.

"He's lost it" Van laughed as Roxas punch him in the arm making Vanitas glare at the younger boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sora" Ventus' s answer seem to confuse Sora more.

"I don't understand" Sora finally concluded staring down at his hands.

"Sora, you've been in a coma for a month now" the purple haired girl said gently grabbing Sora hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"A coma?" he was in disbelief. Look to everyone as they nod.

" Tell me. Do you know any of these people" the doctor asked as Sora looked at everyone again.

"Ventus. He's another Keyblade wielder like myself. We along with my other friends were working together to stop Xehanort and to open the door" Sora replied completely serious as everyone started wondering if when attacked by that group if they knocked a few screw loose in his head.

"The door?" the doctor asked as Sora nod.

"Kingdom Hearts" Sora answered farther looking from the doctor to Ventus as if Ven would recall something.

"Do you really not remember Ven?" Sora ask the boy as Ventus shook his head.

"Sorry, Sora, but you're the one that is a little confused" he retorted as Van started laughing again. Sora looked over at the two other boys and his eyes slowly widen.

"Wait! You're Roxas right?" Sora shout quickly sitting forward. Roxas nod and smiled at Sora.

"You're my Nobody right? Number 13 of the Thirteenth Order" Sora realized but stopped confused as Roxas's right eye begun to twitch.

"But didn't you and I rejoin. I didn't lose my heart again, did I?" Sora asked sadly placing a hand over his heart.

"Sora, you got our name's right but that's it. I'm Ventus, that's Roxas and Vanitas and we're your brothers" Ventus tried explaining.

"I'd like all of you to leave except for Ventus" the doctor order as everyone nod and left.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what's happen to him?" Hikari pondered out loud once her, Roxas, and Van were in the waiting room.<p>

"I'm not some freak'n nobody" Roxas grumbled under his breath falling into one of the chairs while crossing his arms.

"Roxas?" Hikari asked not catching what the boy said. Roxas ran his fingers through his hair before shaking his head.

"How am I suppose to know?" Roxas sighed as Hikari took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Hikari?" Roxas started staring at the floor.

"Yes, Roxas" Hikari turned to the boy who placed a hand on his head while looking down more as if to hide.

"Sorry about before" he said softly Hikari remember how he yelled at her and tried puling her from Sora.

"Roxas" Hikari sighed at the boy who winced as he continued hiding from her. She placed a hand on his shoulder making him glance up at her.

"Thank you"

"Huh? Why are you thanking me? I" Roxas was utterly confused as the girl smiled.

"You only did all that cause you were worried about me right? Sorry I worried you Roxas" Hikari replied making both the teens smile.

* * *

><p>After an hour of waiting a tall woman in her thirties enter the room quickly moving to stand in front of them all.<p>

"There you all are? How's Sora?" a woman with long black hair asked.

"The doctor and Ventus are with him in his room now" Hikari quickly answer as the older woman nod.

" He seemed alright except he seems" Roxas started trying to think up the right word.

"Looks like his lost it" Vanitas added making Roxas and Hikari glare at him as the woman started looking worried.

"Ah, you're here" they all turned to see Ventus and the doctor enter the waiting room.

" How is he Doctor?" the woman ask turning to the doctor as he smiled.

"Your son seems to be fully awake now. However, he seems to have temporary memory loss. All he can remember is a dream he had while in his coma" the doctor informed as the woman nod.

Sora looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he replied as the purple haired girl walked in shutting the door behind her.

"My name's Hikari" she introduced herself holding out one of her hands to Sora. He smiled as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hikari. Though I guess you already know me, huh" Sora replies back . His smile slowly turning into a frown.

"Sora?" Hikari asked as he sadly smiled. He stared down at his hands opening them and closing them.

"Ventus and I guess my doctor told me I've lost my memories and only remember a dream" Sora stated as Hikari gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sora. I'll help you out till you remember everything" the girl smiled trying to cheer the boy up.

"Ventus said he was my brother. So, who were you to me?" he slowly asked as the girl smiled wickedly.

"I'm your girlfriend" she quickly replied as Sora's eyes widen in shock.

"My girlfriend? Are you serious" he question in surprise as his face redden. That can't be right. Kairi….

Hikari bust up laughing making Sora slightly pout.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" she grinned as Sora shook his head and grinned back.

"But jokes aside you're my best friend. We've lived on the same street since I was born and known each other our whole lives. We didn't always hang out that much till middle school. That when we started spending every day together. We became best friends" Hikari explained as Sora nod.

"Sorry I can't remember any of this" Sora sighed laying back down with his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

"But to me this feels like the dream. I keep waiting to wake up but can't seem to. The person who was my best friend in my dream told me once that when this happens just play along. I'll wake up sooner or later, right?" Sora looked over at the girl who softly smiled.

"Right. It'll just take some time" Hikari smiled sadly at her best friend as he stared out the window on the other side of the room. He thought this was the dream. A dream he could wake from. She was just a part of it. Sora said he'd play alone till he woke. For Hikari that would be till the memories come back. The girl sighed making Sora turn back to her.

"Then I'll help you play the part till you wake" the two of them shared a smile before the woman from before comes in.

"Sora" the woman said with a hands on her hips and a smile on her face as her stood beside Hikari.

"Tifa" Sora gave the two a confused look making Hikari giggle and Tifa sigh.

"Don't worry. As time passes things will become clearer" Tifa said patting Sora on the head and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Tifa's your mom Sora" Hikari informed as Sora's eyes widen at the information.

"It's getting late. You should head home. Sora will still be here tomorrow" Tifa said turning to the girl who nod.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow. When I do will you tell me about the waking world" she wondered as Sora smiled and nod before the girl exited the room.

Sora may have woken up but a piece was still missing. A big piece.

Whether she realized it or not, things were going to start getting interesting. One for sure, Hikari was going to try her best to help Sora through this.

To find which is the dream and which is reality.


End file.
